dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kross
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Kross is a 6'2" young saiyan. Unlike most other Saiyans his size, Kross isn't very bulky. His body is defined, but it lacks mass. His skin tone is tan. Kross wears a customized version of the traditional saiyan armor. The blue latex would be green, and instead of two shoulder guards he only had one, on his left shoulder. Kross also only has one eye, his left one. A cross shaped scar looks almost welded into his right eyelid. History Kross was not the typical kingdom loyalist. His life was worthless and since birth he had to defend that worthless life. It all began when Kross was a newborn. He was of low-class descent. His father and mother both being weak compared to almost any other Saiyan. They prided themselves on their intelligence rather than raw power. In the end.. They could have used some power. Kross was five years old when his father and mother were executed. His father had many debts, and his mother was a whore. It was at this tender age when his parents fell above him. He was hidden under the floorboards when a few of the Kings men came storming into the house hold. The battle lasted only moments, but it felt like an eternity to young Kross as he heard the screaming of his parents, and blood splattering the walls. Silence followed. All that could be heard was the blood dripping between the cracks of the floor, coating Kross in the blood of his parents. This moment scarred the boy for much of his youth. Five years have passed since that day and young Kross found himself being cared for by a relative of his father. The man's name was Gurion and he fancied himself as a powerful fighter. He had found the boy shortly after his parents had been slaughtered. He nurtured the child and began to train him in Martial Arts. Gurion was an old Saiyan, but he still had wisdom, and the ability to teach. It took a few years to make a 'successor' out of Kross, but it was enough for the old man to go in peace. Kross was now thirteen. Between the ages of thirteen and where Kross is now was a life of being a mercenary. He had no home, no family, nor friends. The young saiyan had to survive off coin, and after his training with Gurion, coin came often, and quick; and then came Talon. Talon was an elite Saiyan whom had his own mercenary gang. Kross and he had ran into each other on a few jobs before he tried to recruit Kross. Kross refused many times before Talon refused to take no for an answer. Their battle was over quickly, and it left Kross with a mutilating scar. His right eye was torn from his skull, and with a small dagger Talon etched an X through the eyelid. It was excruciatingly painful, but there was nothing the low-class could do about it. A year after that incident, Kross found himself employed by the very Kingdom that slaughtered his parents. He had no choice, as Talon would have killed him if he refused to join his gang again. Kross is now twenty-two, still a low-class, but he grows more powerful every day. He has no life goal, and still no friends. However, he has a new found love; a love to take orders.. and follow them to the T. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Saiyan